


A song for the children

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Series: Charlotte Brothers Incest [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Charlotte Cracker - Freeform, Cracker tiene apenas 21años, Gen, Song - Freeform, charlotte family - Freeform, pijamada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Cada tres años hay un “seminario” sobre las reglas de la familia que se dan entre cotilleo. Se organiza una pijamada para los niños que llegan a alcanzar la pre-adolescencia.  Uno de los más fuertes guerreros toma el honor de dar la plática.Desde que tiene dieciocho años, Craker es voluntario.





	A song for the children

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero ver a Cracker ser un buen hermano.
> 
> No tengo beta, así que perdón si tiene errores.

La educación en Charlotte Family, en su mayoría, siempre es por la familia. Se hacen alguna excepción si el hijo o hija solicitan alguna formación especial, pero este complemento solo es válido si se demuestra gran capacidad en la materia que desean.

La Charlotte Family no permite perdedores de ningún nivel.

Cada tres años hay un “seminario” sobre las reglas de la familia que se dan entre cotilleo. Se organiza una pijamada para los niños que llegan a alcanzar la pre-adolescencia. Uno de los más fuertes guerreros toma el honor de dar la plática.

Desde que tiene dieciocho años, Craker es voluntario. Es su segunda ocasión y siempre anima la fiesta con sus pequeños soldados de no más del medio metro. Le falta perfeccionar su técnica, pero está seguro que formara parte de los generales de los Piratas de Big Mom algún día.

Al entrar, los niños están jugando con almohadas, muñecos y algunos comen los deliciosos postres.

Cracker se acerca al sofá que está a una esquina, los llama y todos acuden a él. Craker es uno de los favoritos por su fruta del diablo, y aunque les cueste a la mayoría, prepara las más deliciosas galletas de todo el país. Y deja a los niños subir a sus guerreros, es tan vivaz con todos.

“Cuando dejamos de ser niños tenemos que recordar algunas reglas, reglas que solo escucharas en una fiesta antes de dormir.”

Sus manos aplauden y se forman animales de galletas que danzan, los niños prestan atención a la canción.

“Dejamos de ser de chocolate y nos volvemos caramelo. A los hermanos mayores ya no les da miedo dar un golpe, porque ya no eres un blando chocolate eres de caramelo, es duro y aguanta unos fuertes puñetazos.”

Los muñecos figuran una batalla, algunos pierden brazos, piernas y tienen cicatrices en la cara. Los niños tienen miedo, comienzan a entender la canción.

“Pero somos una familia, no atacamos a menos que nos den razones. Somos una familia que se respeta, somos una familia que no habla sin pensar.” El mismo Cracker se levanta y da una vuelta para hacer aparecer conejos que brincan.

“No le decimos a Mama que comer la hará engordar o nos podría comer.” Se lanza y come al conejo, uno que saltó a su boca. “No rascamos la panza de Daifuku sin pedir permiso, o saldrá el genio y nos puede nalguear.” Le da un golpe suave al conejo que huye por ahí. “No perdemos ninguna batalla y regresamos a llorar, no cuando somos guerreros.” Empieza a detenerse y se hace más pesado el ambiente.

“En la hora del té, nadie, ni un alma, interrumpe a sus hermanos.” Deja de hacer galletas y todas caen al sueño. “Nadie busca a nadie que este oculto.” Pisa los muñecos, se destroza todo. “Porque significa la muerte.”

Algunos niños están predispuestos a llorar. “Cuando dejamos de ser niños tenemos que recordar algunas reglas, reglas que solo escucharas en una fiesta antes de dormir.” Y empieza a dar palmadas y vuelve a bailar. “Pero si las recordamos y cumplimos, seremos felices, por y para Mama. Ella nos dará todo.”

Todos se animan, son felices, son lo que desean.

Cracker baila con ellos, juega y todo vuelve a ser felicidad. Quiere que crezcan felices. Y cuenta a todos, ninguno falto a la pijamada, él hubiera deseado tener una y no casi morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya hacía tanto que deseaba continuar con la colección de Charlotte Family. Se que no es algo con la ship de Katakuri y Cracker, y menos incesto... lol pero es algo que da hilo a la historia que estoy escribiendo. 
> 
> Si les gusta no olviden dejar kudos o algún comentario.
> 
> byebye


End file.
